Vocaloid Cafe
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Welcome to Vocaloid Cafe. Di sini kalian akan dilayani oleh para maid dan butler dari Vocaloid Family!" / Irassaimase, Minna-sama! Selamat datang di Vocaloid Cafe. Berhubung Vocaloid Family anniv tiga bulan, kami mengadakan sebuah event! Ada yang bisa dibantu? / Mind to RnR, Minna-san? Especially RPers from VocaFam? XD


**Vocaloid Cafe**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid untuk selamanya nggak mungkin jadi milik saya ._.b

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Warning: Typo, ooc, abal, gaje, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Note: Yah... Ini sesuai kejadian kemarin (?)

Summary:  
"Welcome to Vocaloid Cafe~ Di sini kalian akan dilayani oleh para maid dan butler dari Vocaloid Family~"

(A/N: Ini sesuai kenyataan. Jadi saya buat sesuai kenyataan saja, ya. Vocaloid Cafe itu event di Twitter yang dibuat oleh VocaloidFamily karena anniv tiga bulan. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan dalam acara atau lain-lain (?), saya mohon maaf~ *bows*)

* * *

**Normal POV / Author POV (?)**

* * *

Berhubung hari ini Vocaloid Family anniv tiga bulan, jadi mereka ingin mengadakan suatu _event_ atau acara.

Pagi harinya mereka sudah mengadakan Pasar Ramadhan Vocafam, yaitu tempat di mana mereka menjual-jual barang atau lebih tepatnya, teman mereka sendiri (?).

Sore itu Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, dan Gumiya masih berembuk untuk membuka Vocaloid Cafe.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gumi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sudah!" balas Miku dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka menengok ke luar. Tampaknya banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

"Yosh! Vocaloid Cafe dibuka~" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu cafe.

Yang lainnya sibuk ganti baju dengan baju _maid_ dan _butler_. Yah, nggak semuanya, sih, karena nggak cukup bajunya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka semua menunggu pelanggan. Tapi nggak ada satu pun pelanggan yang masuk.

"Kok, sepi, ya?" ujar Rin.

"Promo dulu, deh," ujar Miku. Kemudian mereka keluar dari _cafe_ dengan baju yang moe dan keren itu. (A/N: Kenyataannya begitu, kan? ._.v)

"Silakan datang ke Vocaloid Cafe~" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Irassaimase, goshujin-sama~ Selamat datang di Vocaloid Cafe bersama Gumi dan teman-teman!" seru Gumi.

"Minna-sama, kami mengadakan Vocaloid Cafe, lho. Di sini kalian bisa dilayani oleh beberapa makhluk (?) dari VocaFam~" Rin tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Minna-san, silakan datang ke Vocaloid Cafe. Yang kece, imut, manis, ayo~" tambah Ring.

"Selamat datang di Vocaloid Cafe~" balas Gumiya.

"Vocaloid Cafe dibuka. Ada yang butuh bantuan?" tawar Teto.

"Semoga aku nggak kepilih," ujar Len sambil duduk santai.

"Kepilih apaan?" tanya seorang nona yang kebetulan lewat. Yachiru, namanya, kalau nggak salah.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" jawab Len sambil mendorong Yachiru ke kursi.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Yachiru yang didorong ke kursi.

"Kuenya nyusul, ya," balas Len dengan wajah polosnya.

"K-Kue?_ Cake_?" seru Yachiru dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Len cuma ngangguk yang artinya "iya". Yachiru langsung duduk manis.

"Minumnya apa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Jus_ strawberry_?" jawab Yachiru.

"Nggak mau dikasih pisang?" tanya Len lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Yachiru kebingungan. Emang ada ya jus _strawberry_ campur pisang? Ada, sih, kayaknya. Tapi aneh aja gitu. (Len: Nggak aneh, kok. *watados)

"Kuenya aja yang rasa pisang," jawabnya.

Len cuma ngangguk-ngangguk dan ngasih serbet.

"Gimana cara pakenya?" tanya Yachiru dengan wajah polos.

"Sini, saya bantu," balas Len. Ia memakaikan serbet itu pada Yachiru.

"Arigatou," ujar Yachiru dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Douita. Ini kuenya," ujar Len sambil memberikan kue pada Yachiru. Kemudian ia menaruh gelas berisi minuman. Yachiru kegirangan sendiri melihat _cake_ yang disediakan Len.

Nah, gimana yang lainnya?

* * *

Kita intip Rin~

Tadi dia bilang dilayani oleh makhluk-makhluk dari VocaFam, kan? Ada yang nanya begini, nih.

"Makhluk apa?" tanya orang yang lagi lewat (?), namanya Natsu.

"Manusia lah. Hahaha, mau dateng?" tawar Rin.

"Di mana? Makhluk alam sana?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Di cafe, tentunya. Kan, memperingati anniv tiga bulannya VocaFam," jawab Rin sambil terus tersenyum. Kalau author jadi dia, nggak tahu bisa senyum begini atau tidak. Hebat, ya, Rin.

"Oh, ya." Cuma itu yang Natsu jawab. Yahh...

Tiba-tiba Rin disenggol Gumi.

"Tuan Ciel minta dilayani sama kamu," kata Gumi ketika Rin menengok.

"_Cafe_-nya ada apa aja?" tanya Ciel.

"Coba tanya ke Gumi," balas Rin.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Tuan. Ada _fruit passion ice_, vocaloid _velvet cake_, sama vocaloid _honey tea_," jawab Gumi yang terburu-buru. Rupanya dia juga sibuk melayani tamu lain.

"Saya pesan _fruit passion ice_," jawab Ciel.

"Anda mau dilayani siapa, Tuan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"... Rin," jawab Ciel.

"Oh, ahahaha. Maaf, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar, ya," ujar Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pergi ke dapur sementara Ciel hanya mengangguk.

"_Fruit passion ice_ datang. Selamat menikmati, Tuan," kata Rin lagi sambil menaruh gelas yang berisi minuman dingin itu di meja yang ada di hadapan Ciel.

Ciel meminumnya perlahan. "Wah, enak," ujarnya, masih tanpa ekspresi. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Ada lagi yang mau dipesan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Coba kita lirik kegiatan yang lainnya...

* * *

Ada yang super sibuk, sampai author nggak tahu gimana nulisnya. Yah, kita lihat dulu, yuk...

Gumi sibuk melayani pelanggan yang baru datang. Menawarkan mereka ingin dilayani oleh siapa, ingin pesan apa, dan lain-lain.

"Vocaloid Cafe?" tanya pelanggan yang memasuki cafe itu.

"Iya, Tuan Izaya. Anda mau dilayani oleh siapa?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Adanya siapa aja?" tanya Izaya lagi.

"Ada _Maid_ Rin, Miku, Teto, dan Ring. _Butler_-nya ada Len, Gumiya, dan Piko," jawab Gumi sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ada _butler_ Gakupo?" tanya Izaya (lagi).

"Sayang sekali,_ butler_ Gakupo sedang tidak ada hari ini, Tuan Izaya," jawab Gumi sambil sweatdrop. Ya iyalah, tadi udah dibilangin _maid_ sama _butler_-nya cuma segitu. Yah... Nggak apa-apa, sih. *author dibuang*

"Sedang tidak ada atau memang tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ano... _Butler_ Gakupo memang tidak ada," akhirnya Gumi jujur juga.

"Bisa dibilang, ya... Baiklah, aku mau dilayani oleh Len saja," jawab Izaya akhirnya.

Gumi langsung memanggil Len untuk melayani Izaya. Gimana nasib Len? Nanti saya ceritakan.

Gumi kembali melayani pelanggan. Salah satunya orang yang mirip Gumiya, tapi bukan Gumiya (?). Kembarannya kali.

"Mau datang ke Vocaloid Cafe, Tuan?" tawar Gumi.

"Oh? Ya sudah," jawab kembarannya Gumiya.

Gumi menarik kursi dan kembarannya Gumiya duduk di situ.

"Mau pesan apa? Saya rekomendasikan menu khusus wortel untuk Anda," ujar Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Etto... Berapa?" Kembarannya Gumiya membuka dompetnya. Isinya saya nggak usah kasih tau, ya.

"Untuk hari ini, khusus setengah harga, Tuan. Karena baru buka," jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya kembarannya Gumiya mesan sup wortel. Tapi sebelum membayar, Gumi menghilang (baca: limit). Gimana caranya dia bayar? Masuk ke bagian Teto nanti, ada kok~

Sementara Gumi masih sibuk sama yang lain-lain, kita tengok yang lain dulu, yuk~

* * *

Miku masih sibuk mempromosikan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya, menyapanya.

"Halo, twinnie~" ujarnya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sepertinya kembarannya. Yah, namanya juga sama, sifatnya sama, fisiknya sama. Kembaran total.

"Halo, twinnie! Mau ke Vocaloid Cafe?" Miku menyapa sekaligus promosi.

"Vocaloid... Cafe?" Kembarannya Miku melongo. (A/N: Duh, namanya nggak enak banget, ya. Tapi kalau Miku lagi, nanti ketuker. Gomen, Minna. -_-")

"Iya. Vocaloid Cafe," Miku kembali promosi.

"Boyeh, boyeh (?)," jawab kembarannya Miku.

"Irassaimase~ Mau pesan apa?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum.

"_Chocolate parfait_ dua,_ cheese cake_ tiga, dan _strawberry cake_ dua," jawab gadis berambut hijau tosca itu. Wow, lumayan banyak juga, ya?

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Oh iya, ada menu khusus, pai rasa negi!" seru Miku dengan semangat. Mereka berdua memang pecinta negi, ingat?

Mata kembarannya itu langsung berbinar. "MAU!"

"Mau berapa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Empat," jawab kembarannya. Miku mencatat di _notes_ kecil miliknya.

"Untuk minumannya?" tanya Miku sambil terus menatapi _notes_-nya itu.

"Ada apa aja?"

"_Vegetable juice_ yang kayak di po pi po (?) itu, ada_ milkshake_ negi, _rainbow juice_."

"_Milkshake_ negi!"

Miku mencatat lagi. Kemudian ia melesat ke dapur dan kembali kurang dari satu menit kemudian. Dengan anggunnya ia menaruh pesanan-pesanan itu di meja yang berada di hadapan kembarannya.

"Silakan~" ujarnya.

Kembaran Miku itu langsung melahap makanan yang telah disediakan.

"Enak?" tanya Miku.

Kembaran Miku hanya memberi ekspresi orang yang kegirangan... ara, apa? Yah, ekspresi senang gitu, deh. Sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Setelah melayani kembarannya, Miku sibuk melayani yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk. Jangan ganggu dulu, deh...

* * *

Waktu pas lagi promosi, ada beberapa orang yang menjenguk ke dalam untuk melihat.

"Ara... Irassaimase~" ujar Ring kepada salah seorang pelanggan yang datang.

"Eh? Aku cuma mau liat doang, kok. Numpang lewat doang," jawab Yolan, pelanggan itu. Ring cuma _sweatdrop_.

"Yahh... Ayolahhh..." Ring narik-narik Yolan biar masuk ke Vocaloid Cafe. Yolan langsung kaget.

"PEMAKSAAN!" teriaknya.

Ring berhenti narik-narik tangan pelanggan yang berteriak histeris itu. "Seterah (?)," jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"Ya udah, deh. Aku mampir," jawab Yolan pada akhirnya.

"Horeee~ Mau pesan apa?" Ring langsung mendorong Yolan masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Moe moe pyon!" jawab Yolan dengan ekspresi orang yang mau_ party_. Ring cuma cengo. Dalam artian, dia nggak ngerti.

"_Omelet_ sama _lemon tea_," jawab Yolan dengan benar pada akhirnya. Ia sempat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung kali mau pesan apa.

"Silakan~" jawab Ring sambil menaruh makanannya di meja.

"Arigatou," ujar Yolan. Ia mulai memakan makanannya. Ring mengangguk dan melayani pelanggan lain. Kemudian ia kembali lagi pada Yolan (?).

"Belum tutup?" tanya Yolan basa-basi sambil makan.

"Belum," jawab Ring dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tutupnya kapan? 24 jam, ya?" tanya Yolan lagi.

"Besok juga tutup. Kan, pada puasa (?). Tapi mungkin setelah buka puasa, _cafe_ buka lagi," jawab Ring. Keluar dari jalur pembicaraan mereka.

Basa-basi antara maid dan pelanggan... Ajaib... (?)

* * *

Sementara Gumiya promosi, ada seorang pelanggan yang dateng nengok-nengok ke dalam cafe. Gumiya sadar dan langsung menyapanya.

"Anda ingin ke _cafe_ kami, Hime-sama?" tanya Gumiya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ara... Sopan banget, ya.

Pelanggan itu hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Mau dilayani sama siapa?" tanya Gumiya lagi.

"Anda saja, deh," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan. Udah, si Gumiya manggil dia pake "hime-sama". Saya nggak perlu kasih tahu namanya, ya.

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk," jawab Gumiya lagi sambil menyiapkan kursi. Hime-sama yang sedang dilayani Gumiya pun duduk di kursi itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Gumiya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tersenyum, ya. Orang ramah, gitu.

"Adanya apa aja?" tanya Hime-sama.

"Apa pun yang Anda mau, akan saya buatkan," jawab Gumiya.

Hime-sama mengangguk. "Saya pesan roti bakar dan es kopi, deh," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cuma itu yang Anda pesan?" tanya Gumiya lagi.

"Ada menu spesial-nya?"

"Ada."

"Apa saja?"

"Terserah Anda mau pesan apa."

"_Cake_!"

"_Cake_ rasa apa?"

"_Strawberry_!"

"Baiklah. Silakan minum ini dulu..." Gumiya meletakkan segelas teh hangat di hadapan Hime-sama. Kemudian ia melesat ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan pesanannya.

Hime-sama menikmati hidangannya. Sebelum makan Gumiya memakaikan serbet padanya agar makanannya itu tidak mengotori pakaian.

Mungkin nggak ada kerjaan, atau iseng bagaimana, Gumiya bermain biola, menemani Hime-sama yang sedang makan.

Setelah Hime-sama selesai makan, Gumiya memberikan menu spesialnya, _cake strawberry_ yang tadi dipesan.

Ara... Saya nggak bisa ceritain semuanya, oke? Karena mungkin itu privat (?). Ya sudah. Lanjut... lanjut...

* * *

Kalau pelanggan lain nyapa tamu, Teto malah disapa. Hebat, ya?

"Konbawa, Teto-tan~ (?)" sapa Kiyoteru pada Teto. Teto menengok.

"Silakan duduk, Kiyoteru-sama. Mau pesan apa? Menu spesial hari ini adalah _omelet rice_," ujar Teto sambil tersenyum.

Kiyoteru duduk dan berpikir sejenak. "Saya mau tahu menu yang ada di sini?" balasnya.

"Semua ada di sini, Kiyoteru-sama," jawab Teto. Hebat banget.

"_Milkshake_ aja. Jangan lupa dikasih krim dan butiran cokelat di atasnya, ya," jawab Kiyoteru akhirnya.

"Hai!" Teto langsung membuat _milkshake_ dan mengantarkannya ke meja Kiyoteru. "Dozou~"

"Arigatou!" seru Kiyoteru. Ia mulai menikmati _milkshake_-nya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, Kiyoteru-sama?" tanya Teto.

Mungkin karena nggak ada kerjaan lagi, jadi Teto bosan. Dia ngelihat ada orang yang mau ngebayar habis dilayanin, tapi maid-nya menghilang (baca: kena limit).

"Ke Teto aja!" seru Teto sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tadinya Ring mau nanya ke Gumi dulu via surat (baca: DM), tapi nggak jadi, karena Teto sudah menawarkan diri.

"Tadi saya pesan sup wortel. Jadi berapa?" tanya kembarannya Gumiya. Masih ingat, kan?

"500.000!" jawab Teto asal.

"500.000?" Ring kaget sendiri. 500.000 yen, 500.000 rupiah, 500.000 ringgit, atau... atau... Atau gimana, ya?

"500.000 apa dulu?" Yang mau bayar bingung.

"Yen," jawab Teto dengan. Kembarannya Gumiya yang bukan Gumiya (?) akhirnya bayar pakai... kartu... kartu... ano... tanya ke dia sendiri, ya. Pokoknya acara bayar membayar selesai~

* * *

Karena Vocaloid Cafe terlalu rame, jadi Mizki disuruh ikut sama Gumi. Tadinya dia nanya dulu ke yang lain, tapi akhirnya dia ikut juga. Makin rame makin seru, kan?

"Gumiya, saya ikut Vocaloid Cafe," ujar Mizki ke Gumiya.

"(* (&!^#&(!)" Nggak tahu Gumiya ngomong apa ke Mizki, tapi kayaknya dia nyuruh supaya berusaha. Yah... Nanti coba saya tanyain ke dia.

"Paling saya juga nganggur," ujar Mizki. Pasrah, kayaknya. Dia ngambil sapu dan mulai nyapu lantai cafe.

"Sabar, ya." Gumiya nge-"pukpuk" Mizki. Mizki ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Masih rame, nggak?" tanya Mizki lagi.

"Masih rame, kok," jawab Gumiya.

"Tapi saya nggak dapet pelanggan," ujar Mizki lagi sambil ngelap kaca jendela.

"Nanti juga ada pelanggan, kok," jawab Gumiya sambil tersenyum. Mencoba menghibur kali.

"Iya, deh," jawab Mizki dengan wajah imutnya (?). Dia ngelanjutin ngelap piring.

Ehem. Mau lanjut ke bagian yang Len dengan Izaya atau gimana? Kayaknya epic kalau diceritain, nih. Yosh~

* * *

"Baiklah! Len, ada yang minta dilayani olehmu!" seru Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Izaya. Len membeku di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Bisa tebak apa yang dipikirkannya?

'_Mati..._' pikir Len yang masih membeku.

"Eh, halo, Tuan," ujar Len berusaha santai sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Len," balas Izaya dengan_ evil smile_ di wajahnya.

"Silakan duduk di sini," jawab Len sambil menarik kursi dan memasang sebuah senyum kaku. Nyahaha... Sabar, ya.

"Halo, cantik. Boleh lihat daftar menu-nya?" Izaya balas melambai. Author salah ketik? Nggak, kok.

"Saya tidak cantik. Nih..." Len memberikan daftar menu pada Izaya.

"Terima kasih, btw (?). Senyummu kaku sekali," ujar Izaya sambil duduk.

'_Merhatiin amat, sih...'_ gerutu Len dalam hati.

"Eh... Perasaan Tuan saja kali," jawab Len akhirnya.

Izaya ngambil daftar menu, ngucapin terima kasih, dan memberikan Len serangkaian kata yang nge-jleb.

"Ah, ya, benar. Kau itu SHOTA," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Len cuma diem. Tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya?

'_Sabar... Sabar... Belum bisa dipukul ni anak._' Len menahan diri buat mukul pelanggannya. "Sama-sama, Tuan (?)," jawabnya lalu langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Saya belum pesan, lho." Izaya _sweatdrop_.

Len langsung membeku lagi.

"Oh, iya. Lupa." Dia langsung balik lagi kemudian mengeluarkan notes.

"Boleh pesan sekarang?" tanya Izaya lagi.

Len cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Izaya cuma diam. 'Butler_ bodoh..._' hanya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Len diam, tapi ia melirik ke arah Izaya. Tapi seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Izaya, ia bales mikir. Kayak main telepati aja. '_Sialan..._'

"Ada menu apa saja?" tanya Izaya.

"Saya rekomendasikan menu berbahan pisang," jawab Len polos.

Izaya _sweatdrop_. "Saya mau _cappuchino_ sama _red velvet cake_ saja," jawabnya.

"Nggak pakai pisang?" Len kecewa. Izaya geleng-geleng.

Len ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan minumannya. Kemudian ia membawakan makanannya.

Izaya makan sebentar. Kemudian ia berkata. "Arigatou! Ini _tip_ untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan uang pada Len. 500... err... saya nggak tahu 500 apa. Pokoknya Len senang aja.

Izaya kayaknya masih mesan makanan. Alasannya dia _stress_ atau pusing, saya lupa. _Detail_-nya, tanyain ke Len sendiri, ya.

* * *

Oh, iya. Tahu nggak kalau Gumiya punya ojou-sama jadi-jadian? Dia itu pelayannya Ruko. Tahu Ruko yang mana? Yang suka minum kopi, yang matanya beda warna, yang... silakan cari di google.

"TADAIMA!" Ruko ngegilesin setiap orang yang lewat. Gumiya yang kebetulan lewat masih sempet-sempetnya nyambut ojou-sama tercintanya (?) itu.

"Okaeri, Ojou-sama," ujarnya.

"Arigatou, Butler-kun," jawab Ruko alim-alim.

"Douita. Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Anda, Ojou-sama," balas Gumiya lagi. Tapi tahu jawaban dari Ruko apa?

"Tapi tadi saya udah makan," jawabnya polos. Ehem, ada yang ngerasa ini nge-jleb? Ngerasa? Nggak kerasa? Ya sudah. *dibuang*

"Ohh... Kalau begitu, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya," jawab Gumiya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa tunggu lama, Ruko langsung berteriak.

"Ambilin saya kopi!" serunya. Kemudian Gumiya langsung menyediakan kopi dan memberikan pada majikannya itu.

Entah yang enak majikannya, atau yang enak_ butler_-nya. Saya nggak tahu karena nggak pernah punya _butler_/_maid_ dan nggak pernah jadi _butler_/_maid_. *simple

* * *

Ada yang kenal sama Banica Conchita? Istrinya Gallerian. Dia main muncul di hadapan Gumi waktu Gumi lagi ngelayanin suaminya itu.

Gumi langsung melayaninya.

"Mau pesan apa? Kami punya menu utama dan menu sampingan," ujar Gumi sambil tersenyum - seperti biasanya, ya. Saya nggak tahu maksud menu pertama sama menu sampingan. Coba nanti saya tanya ke Gumi.

"Tadi udah sama Ring, tapi nggak dateng-dateng," jawabnya. (A/N: Numpang muncul bentar. Sumimasen. Kemaren saya agak ada acara u.u)

"Ara... saya bisa melayani Anda. Mau pesan apa?" jawab Gumi akhirnya.

"Semuanya!" balas Banica dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, author nggak salah ketik, ya.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah!" jawab Gumi akhirnya. Ia buru-buru lari ke dapur.

"Sellow aja," ujar yang lagi dilayani.

Gumi kembali dengan rak yang penuh kue dan teh. "Saya membawa semua jenis kue dan teh di _cafe_ ini. Anda mau yang mana dulu?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Taroh aja, saya pilih sendiri," jawab Banica. Dia tidak bingung untuk makan yang mana dulu, saudara-saudara~

Gumi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tambah!" seru Banica yang kayaknya keenakkan beberapa menit kemudian.

Gumi kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil.

"Saya datang!" seru Gumi sambil buru-buru ke dapur dan kembali dengan satu rak yang isinya kue cokelat. '_Yang tadi udah habis apa, ya?_" pikirnya heran.

Saya nggak tahu gimana kelanjutannya, tapi baik Gumi dan Banica muncul keesokan harinya, masih dengan status hidup. Sip~

* * *

Kalian tahu apa dampaknya ngelayanin orang? Ya, begitu (?)

Dan ada satu lagi yang mungkin tidak bisa dihindari. Tiba-tiba Ring dapet surat (baca: DM) dari Gumi. Apa itu? Isinya begini.

**Ring, aku ada urusan (baca: limit)**

Nah, Gumi ada urusan. Akhirnya Ring sebari di _cafe_ kalau Gumi nggak bisa melayani untuk sementara.

Tiba-tiba Rin sama Miku istirahat sebentar. Kemudian Len mengabarkan kalau Gumiya juga ada urusan. Jujur, saat itu kayaknya dia seneng banget. Tapi selanjutnya ada kabar kalau Len ada urusan juga, kayaknya nyusul Gumiya.

Akhirnya Teto ada urusan juga. Ring kemudian nyusul Teto. Tapi waktu ditanyain, katanya Teto udah nggak ada urusan lagi (?). Jadi ribet begini, ya ._.

* * *

(A/N: Maaf, jadi gaje begini. Saya baru pertama kali buat fic kayak begini! DX

Oh iya, buat para RPer yang baca fic ini, kalau ada kesalahan, maafin saya, ya. Saya nggak tahu detail kemaren kalian ngapain aja karena saya juga sibuk #halah *alasanaja

Gomen kalau nggak sesuai kenyataan dan ooc. Atau mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian mau. Bisa protes di ripiu, ya.

Maaf lagi kalau misalnya ada pihak yang baik dari VocaFam maupun yang bukan (?), merasa tersindir. Jujur, saya nggak bermaksud nyindir siapa-siapa di fic ini, kok.

Diminta ripiu-nya, Minna~ Sebanyak-banyaknya, Minna~ Kalau emang masih ada Vocaloid Cafe, saya lanjutin, deh.

Kalau ripiu-nya nggak login, tolong kasih nama, ya. Supaya saya gampang balesin ripiu-nya.

Kalau ada RPer yang mau nge-ripiu (ngarep lu), moga-moga ada yang mau nge-ripiu, bilang yang itu siapa.

Akhir kata, arigatou~ Dan mohon RnR-nya *bows*)


End file.
